


Things get steamy in the supply closet

by Art_and_Chaos



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Captain Phasma, Captain Phasma x reader - Freeform, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Smut, reader chan is thirsty af, reader is a droid technician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_and_Chaos/pseuds/Art_and_Chaos
Summary: So this is my first piece of work on here, not gonna lie this is not the first fan fic or smut for that matter that I've written, but I am doubtful of it's overall quality. However I hope you enjoy!There isn't much to explain about this fic, it's a short smut I wrote for fun.





	Things get steamy in the supply closet

You ducked into a cleaning closet urgently. As a droid repair technician your life on the Finalizer was pretty boring, you got the odd co-worker flirting with you every now and again, it was expected, but it was when you came into contact with one individual that your body forgot how a decent human being should function.  
Of course it had to be Captain Phasma. You regularly passed her in corridors, you had felt her gaze on you during intervals, but how true that was is dubious… considering the helmet she wore constantly. And like you ever had a chance in a million light years to be with her... A Captain of the First Order choosing to be involved with a small little droid repair girl? A subordinate? It was laughable. 

Well, after a long and tedious day repairing various droids aboard the Finalizer you desperately needed to get yourself off, to put it simply. You were far away from your quarters and too horny to care, locating a supply closet you gave the hallway a once over to check that no one saw you go in.  
It was clear.  
Once inside the small dark confines you rubbed yourself through your black uniform trousers, appreciating the fact that if the women on this ship were given skirts this wouldn't be as possible right now.  
After a few minutes of blissful yet unfulfilled daydream pleasure, you needed some extra. You slipped your hand under the waist of your pants and inserted two fingers. You groaned, probably a little too loudly, but carried on. Thoughts and fantasies of your most desired Captain blossomed in your sick pleasure hazed mind. She was so tall and dominating, and shiny, and oh by the stars her voice. You whimpered out a moan. A marching set of footsteps outside the door froze, you stuffed your vacant wrist in your mouth knowing you were fucked. Whoever it was had definitely heard that.  
You pulled your hand out of your trousers in a light speed reflex as the door slid open and your mouth hung agape. Captain Phasma stood in the doorway, her impressive frame closing you off. She looked down at you and cocked her shiny helmet.  
You looked like hot mess; in a slumped sitting position on top of some crates, mops and the like surrounding you, your black outfit clung to your sweating skin and your hair was ruffled from that pristine first order style all the women were implored to wear, your face was flushed, your eyes in shock but lust still lingered in them like a cloud. You were also panting, your fingers on one hand noticeably slick. 

“Well, well well…” She started, straightening her helmet as she closed the door behind her. The space in the closet became even more claustrophobic. “Someone's being naughty.” She stated. It was almost obscene to hear her smirking, but she managed to sound in charge and almost cross at the same time.

You tried to stand up, addressing her properly as a superior. “I-I’m- deepest apologies Captain, please forgi-”  
“At ease.” Phasma intruded.  
You were too embarrassed and scared to say anything more.  
“I entered expecting to punish two subordinates disobeying rules and regulations, but I found one, desperately alone…” She paused, looking at you, and you wished you knew what her eyes looked like underneath that helmet. “Poor lonely flustered little thing.”  
She took a step closer to you, dominance clear in her voice and every movement. Despite your fear you felt a churn of arousal and cursed yourself.  
“Y-you’re not going to punish me Captain?” You stuttered in disbelief. But then again, she was acting a bit differently than usual. 

Phasma was still for a few seconds before swiftly lifting her helmet off and putting it on a crate. You couldn’t help but gasp softly, she was more beautiful than you had imagined; she had a strong face, short golden curly locks of hair, and steely dark blue eyes. Her expression was haughty, and a little dangerous. She grabbed your wrist, the wrist with the hand that you had used to finger yourself.  
“Oh no,” She studied your fluid-covered hand. You gulped. “I am definitely going to punish you, this kind of unsavory behavior is unfitting for the likes of you.” She pushed your hand close to your mouth. “I want you to taste the mess you've made.”  
That definitely sounded like an order.  
You swallowed your pride and other things as you sucked your fingers clean, Phasma watched, roughly enjoying what she saw, lust clouded her features. You looked up into her eyes as you finished, bringing your mouth off your fingers with a pop. Something crossed over her face and her jaw tightened.  
She clasped your shoulders roughly, bringing you closer to her. “Subordinate, do you want me?” She whispered huskily.  
“Yes.” You breathed faintly. “Please Captain.” You pleaded.  
She turned, pushing you up against the door, you let out your breath in a pathetically submissive sound, you needed her so badly, Phasma meanwhile looked set on dominating and pleasuring you.  
You couldn’t believe this was happening.  
She brought her leather and metal finger under your jaw and chin, studying you. “Such a cute little thing… we don't get many cute ones anymore.” She dropped you for a second to take off her gauntlets, pulling them off carefully while eyeing your sweating hazy eyed self. After she had removed them she stoked the side of your body, and her other hand went down between your legs, dipping underneath your trousers.  
You gasped wantonly as she gently stroked your most intimate parts.  
She was so tall she had to bend down to press her lips on yours, it was a hard kiss, a little aggressive but surprisingly careful.  
You moaned into her mouth as she plunged two fingers inside your slick entrance, you couldn’t help but buck slightly, in response she pushed you by the chest into the door. She found a rhythm with her fingers, thrusting them in and out of your wet pussy, pressing against that one sensitive spot, damn she was good. Her kisses had moved from your mouth to your jaw and neck, she kneaded your breast softly. “Enjoying this?” She whispered in almost a mock tone, but you could hear the lust dripping from her words.  
Her fingers sped up, her thumb rubbing your clit, you felt yourself getting close.  
You panted hard.This was an awkward position, but Phasma was being surprisingly efficient with it.  
She bit at your neck affectionately as she doubled her efforts, knowing that you were close. She practically ripped the front of you uniform free to properly feel over your collarbones and breasts.  
“C-Captain!” You whined urgently. She rubbed your clit with a smirk on her lips as your body shuddered violently at your release, but you were still in too much shock to dwell on the pleasure. You were too embarrassed to face her until she pulled your face up, she had a twisted smirk on her lips.  
“Well,” She brought up her fingers coated in your juices, and stuffed them in your mouth unceremoniously, enjoying the way your mouth worked to accommodate her. “Someone's been harboring a dirty little secret haven't they?” You squirmed, she pulled her fingers out after you’d sucked them efficiently. 

“I'm sorry.” You choked out. Not knowing what else to say. 

She just looked at you curiously, putting her gauntlets back on, along with her helmet.

“We will meet again soon.” She grabbed her blaster and opened the door. “Good day, Subordinate.” You could tell she was smirking underneath that mask. 

You took a deep breath and straightened your hair, before putting on your hat and dashing to the closest refresher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this far!  
> Drop a kudos if you enjoyed, it helps me feel motivated to do more!


End file.
